Brother and Sister
by JacksonMW
Summary: Miko has always had a certain disliking for her host parents son. He's got a knack for treating her like a child and such. But when he soon becomes involved in the devestating war between the Autobots and Decepticons, will both there views of each other change for the better, or will it cause a great tragedy? After all, the bond between a brother and a sister is unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first EVER attempt at writing a Fan Fiction. I have written some original story's, but never completed or tried a Fan Fiction before. The story is set in the Transformers: Prime universe, after the episode called _The Human Factor_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the Transformers: Prime franchise. This is merely a story using the characters and locations owned by Hasbro.**

Brother and Sister

By: JacksonMW

Chapter 1

Miko sat on the dusty old couch in the heart of the mesa, well, more like the base that resided within the mesa. Raf was sitting next to her, his eyes focused on the old TV screen. Miko shared the same focus, intent on dominating Raf in the racing game. Her focus was like diamond, nothing could break it... except a call from her host parents. The pink cell phone that resided in her pocket began to vibrate against her thigh while playing a tune from the band known as Slash Monkey.

She contemplated picking it up, but she didn't want to lose to Raf again. Out of the corner of his eye, Raf noticed Miko's failing concentration and took advantage of it. He drove the animated car over a power-up, granting him turbo speed. He pressed the button on the square controller, activating the power-up and sending the car across the finish line.

"Yes," exclaimed Raf as he jumped up and down on the couch, "5-0! I wish Bee was here to see this!"

"To bad he's on a scouting mission," grumbled Miko.

The phone, after ceasing ringing, began to ring once more.

Ignoring the ringing, Miko said while pointing her finger at Raf, "Rematch."

"Shouldn't you answer that," asked Raf.

"What are you, my mom," said Miko in a sarcastic tone.

The phone stopped ringing and then immediately began to rig again. Seeing that her host-parents would continue to call until she picked it up or destroyed her phone, Miko regretfully reached into her pocket and answered the phone. After only a few seconds of talking, Miko hung up and put the pink phone back into her pocket.

"I've got to go. Host parents son is coming home for the month and they want me to be there for dinner," explained Miko.

"Is that a bad thing," asked Raf while readjusting his glasses.

"If you count your host-sibling being a military Black-Ops who has a knack for finding out secrets a bad thing, then yes," stated Miko. "Also, I really don't like him that much. Treats me too much like a child when I'm almost fifteen and a half."

"So you think he'll find out about 'science-fiction club'," questioned Raf.

"Don't know. Not going to let it bother me. If he does, then it's just one more human for Ratchet to watch over. And we all know how much he loves doing that," said Miko loud enough that the Autobot medic Ratchet could hear her.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU," exclaimed Ratchet from his normal spot, which is right next to the ground-bridge control and in front of a large computer monitor.

"THAT'S THE IDEA," hollered Miko so Ratchet could hear her.

"Well have fun with that Miko," said Raf before he initiated single player on the racing game.

Miko turned away from the couch and walked over to Ratchet, who was busy monitoring the scouting mission that was being led by Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee. When Miko approached, he didn't even take the time to acknowledge her presence; he just continued to look at the screen.

"Yo Ratchet, where's Bulk," asked Miko.

"In the training room with Smokescreen," replied Ratchet without even looking her way.

"Is he okay to drive me home," she asked.

"Bulkhead has been released from my care and combat approved. He's in full functioning condition to operate," explained Ratchet.

Without saying thanks, Miko sprinted down the several flight of stairs that led to the floor of the base. Ratchet noticed the complete disregard of a "thanks" for taking time out of his day to answer a few questions, but didn't persist in requesting one. He knew it was a futile effort knowing Miko. Running swiftly across the metal floor of the base, Miko headed into a large, linear corridor that lead to other parts of the Autobot base. Frankly, she had no idea where the training room was situated, but she figured the sound of clashing metal and possibly blaster fire would guide her to the location. Sure enough, the sound of clashing metal and a few stray lasers led Miko to the training room. The large door to the room was wide open. Miko approached the door but stopped when she heard a loud clash of metal. She immediately saw Smokescreen, the rookie Autobot, fly through the door and hit the wall opposite the entry way.

"Blaster's can only get you so far rookie," remarked Bulkhead, the experienced Autobot and former Wrecker, as he walked out into the corridor." You'll eventually have to engage your foe in hand to hand combat."

"Even so, you can always rely on the element of SURPRISE," exclaimed Smokescreen.

Jumping onto his feet, Smokescreen swung his left leg around in a round house in order to knock Bulkhead off his feet. However, Bulkhead had anticipated such a move to be made and quickly grabbed onto Smokescreen's foot. He then lifted the rookie up off the ground and threw him back into the Training room. Flying through the air, Smokescreen hit the wall with a loud and pretty painful thud; a large dent occupied the space where Smokescreen had hit the wall.

"Bulkhead," shouted Miko so the titanic Autobot could hear her.

"Yea Miko," asked Bulkhead, kneeling down so he could hear her better.

"I need you to take me home," she said.

"This early," questioned Bulkhead with a slight tone of surprise and sarcasm."You haven't even tried to follow me on a mission yet. Is something wrong?"

"My host-sibling is coming home for the month, so yes there is a slight problem," stated Miko.

"Alright, I'll take you home," agreed Bulkhead."Work on your melee Smoke, I'll be back in a few."

Smokescreen, still lying on the floor, let out a groan for a reply. Bulkhead couldn't help but chuckle a bit before transforming into the gas guzzling green hummer that was his vehicle form. With the split second transformation process complete, Bulkhead opened up the passenger door, allowing Miko to climb in.

Miko was thrilled to be riding with her guardian once again. It has been several weeks since Bulkhead's near death experience with the now deceased Insecticon Hardshell. For those several weeks, Bulkhead was incapacitated from his severe injuries and was thought to never reach full operating levels again. But Miko knew better and made sure that Bulkhead would be able to fight and ride once again. And sure enough, Miko was riding in style once again.

Activating the CD player on the dashboard, Miko switched to track seven of her Slash Monkey album. The death metal from the Bulgarian band blasted through Bulkheads stereo. He put pedal to the metal and switched into drive. The hummer zoomed down the linear corridor, heading for the exit that lead into the scorching desert that surrounded Jasper, Nevada.

**The next chapter shall introduce my OC, Miko's host-sibling. Leave a review with suggestions and criticisms (don't worry I can take 'em). I'm going to try to update frequently, since I write down the chapters at school and then type them up at home. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, Chapter 2 of Brother and Sister.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Transformers: Prime characters and locations.**

Chapter 2

Only one highway connected Jasper, Nevada with the rest of the world. Originating in Salt Lake City, Utah, the highway traveled westward, running straight through Jasper. It also passed by a United States military base located on the far outskirts of the Jasper township. The base was codenamed Nevada Outpost, not the most creative or striking name, but it worked fine. Nevada Outpost was a fairly large military installation, containing two full sized airstrips, each one equipped with ten sets of desert tan colored hangers. On the eastern side was the main part of the base which hosted three dozen barracks, the mess hall, welcome center, and vehicle compound. The western side was the rotary based aircraft section along with heavy military hardware like mortars or flak cannons. The airstrips along with the two ATC's were situated in the middle of Nevada Outpost.

Most of the time, Nevada Outpost served as a training base for the region east of the Sierra-Nevada Mountains and west of the Monitor Range. Nearly every day, a fresh batch of rookies came in and a combat-ready batch of Privates shipped out. At least half of the people in the base lived or where from Jasper.

Most of the people coming in from parts unknown, excluding the rookies, would either be heading off to Vegas to waste their government paychecks on empty dreams or head over to Jasper to hang with old friends and family. William "Willy" J. Fox, a Captain for Black Ops unit Charlie Omega One, was heading over to Jasper for the month. While most of the people in his unit were heading to Vegas, William decided to save his well earned money and hang with his family and Miko, the Japanese exchange student.

Walking across the airstrip from a C-130 cargo plane that picked him up from Russia, William was heading over to the vehicle compound to pick up a HMMWV (Humvee) for transportation to Jasper. The dry desert wind blew around his uncut chocolate brown hair that made his ocean blue eyes almost pop out. His tanned skin that he earned from several covert missions in Kazakhstan contributed to what many women would call a handsome composure. Dressed in his formal military uniform with his hat at his side and a large green duffle bag slung casually around his back, William stepped off the concrete airstrip and continued to walk towards the large vehicle compound.

The vehicle compound was divided into two, equally large parts. The left side of the compound played host to the tracked vehicles and large anti-air vehicles that we're mostly used for training or transported to larger, more well known bases and then deployed into action. The other side stored the various HMMWV's that were used, well some more than others, on a day to day basis.

William entered into the right side of the compound via the large, reinforced steel door that remained open for most of the time. The base commander had informed William that he would be taking HMMWV 1162-J9, a common HMMWV usually fitted with an M2 Heavy Machine gun on the roof. Walking by row after row of vehicles, many armed with heavy duty weapons, William found his ride. The HMMWV was currently being stripped of all its weapons, because though Americans have the right to bear arms, apparently, the cars owned by Americans don't.

The group of engineer's just completed the removal of the M2 machine gun when William came up to the driver's door.

"Evening Captain Fox," saluted Russell, the head engineer.

"Hey guys," replied William in a more chill way of saying "at ease". "Is she good to go?"

"Yes sir, all dangerous weapons of any kind have been removed. She know looks like an ordinary vehicle, despite the nice cameo paintjob," stated Russell.

"Are you sure I couldn't keep the M2," joked William.

"Not unless there's a group of insurgents in Jasper that you plan to engage," smiled Russell.

"Even if there were, I couldn't tell you," said William, joking about the extreme secrecy used within his unit and by the Pentagon.

"Oh yea, if you told me, you'd have to kill me," said Russell.

William laughed and opened up the door. The interior of the HMMWV wasn't as stylish as a civilian hummer, but it did just fine. All of the seats were a black leather, not the fancy type, but the standard type. A large radio unit occupied the space between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat. In the back was a row of three seats along with an empty gun case. The dashboard of the HMMWV contained a simple radio for music along with a large screen for the military grade GPS.

Adjusting his seat, William buckled in and grabbed the car keys from Russell.

"So what are you going to be doing in lovely Jasper, Nevada," asked Russell as William started the ignition.

"You know, hanging with family, drinking beer at the gun range, all that good stuff," explained William

"What about that Japanese exchange student who's staying with your parents," asked Russell.

"Oh Miko, well, let's just we'll probably keep our distance from each other," sighed William.

"Why," asked Russell, "Did something happen between you guys?"

"Nothing really. I just tend to be a little overprotective of her because I kind of think of her as a little sister more than some exchange student," explained William. "All of this mainly happened during the first few months before I went off to Russia and Kazakhstan. She began to hang around with some undesirable kids, and I think she still might. Anyways, I tried to stop her and she continued to hang out with them. She has a real problem with authority."

"Have you ever thought of trying to relate to her," suggested Russell.

"That's nearly impossible," laughed William," Even though she's adopted western culture, she likes the most obscure thins. She dresses like a punk rocker or something and always listens to some Bulgarian shriek band called Slash Monkey."

"Never heard of them," commented Russell.

"Be thankful you haven't. It's just a bunch of incomprehensible babble that makes absolutely no sense at all," stated William. "So I think we'll stay away from each other."

"Keep your chin up sir," smiled Russell. "She's typically apart of your family and family's got to stick together. She'll come around."

"Thanks Russell," thanked William.

Russell nodded his head as he backed away from the HMMWV. Before pulling out of the parking space, William activated the GPS and set the destination for his home address. Once the orbiting satellite picked up the address, locked onto the target, and sent William a set of instructions stating it was a thirty minute drive, William switched the gear into drive and headed out of the compound and towards home.

* * *

Bulkhead drove past the welcome sign for the town of Jasper, Nevada. Well away from the Mesa and closer to home, Bulkhead was getting a little tired of hearing Slash Monkey blasting over the stereo. His circuits were buzzing with questions about Miko's host-sibling or whatever, so he shut off the music and decided to ask them.

"Hey, what gives Bulk," asked Miko when she stopped in mid head bang.

"So who's this host-sibling," asked Bulkhead.

"Captain William J. Fox. He's twenty eight or something like that," replied Miko without much thought as she tried to turn back on Slash Monkey.

Preventing the radio from being turned on, Bulkhead continued, "He's in the military?"

'WHY ARE YOU SO INTRESTED IN HIM," exclaimed Miko, becoming very agitated at the questions.

Bulkhead was surprised by how hostile that Miko had became on the subject. Very rarely, in fact, almost never, had he heard Miko become so agitated on a subject. He deduced that something might've gone on or still be going on between the two. He didn't persist in his questions.

"I'm sorry Bulk," apologized Miko. "We just don't see eye to eye on many things."

"It's okay Miko, not everyone gets along," comforted Bulkhead. "Wheeljack and I used to argue and disagree on a number of things back on Cybertron. But we considered ourselves to be brothers, both in arms and in emotion. Now look at us, we rarely argue with each other and are practically family. You'll work it out with him."

"Well excuse me if I don't think we will," grumbled Miko.

Feeling sympathetic for his partner, he turned back on the music and put it on Miko's favorite song. Expecting to see Miko head banging again, Bulkhead was surprised to see she was still sulking. It hurt Bulkhead to see her like this and if it was even possible, he'd enjoy having a little "chat" with Miko's host-sibling. Doing so however would be defining the strict orders that Optimus set in place.

Driving through the suburbs of Jasper, Bulkhead stopped out front of a small, one story household. Two cars were parked out in the front drive, a whit sedan and a cameo HMMWV. Miko looked out the window, noticing the HMMWV.

_"Oh great,"_ she thought, _"William's here."_

Bulkhead placed the gear into park and unlocked the passenger door. Miko opened the door and stepped onto the concrete sidewalk. Closing the door, she sulked up the freshly cut lawn without saying good night. Bulkhead's spark was aching out of sympathy for Miko. He really wanted to give a piece of his mind to this William kid. Putting the car into drive, Bulkhead headed back to the base.

Once on the front patio, Miko unlocked the door with her house key and entered into the carpeted hallway. She guessed her host-parents and William were in the dining room visiting.

"Miko, you want some dinner," asked Mrs. Fox.

Without even responding, Miko ran down the hall and slammed her bedroom shut.

**So much drama! The next chapter will be less sappy and more action packed. William will also be introduced to the Autobot cause and some conflict with Bulkhead might ensue. Please review and what not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapter 3. I had originally planned on making this the Chapter where William met the Autobots, but I decided to split it up. Sorry if I got any hopes up. However, there is a bit of conversing with Smokescreen and William.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Transformers Prime related except my OC, William J. Fox. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter 3

The bright Nevada sun shone through the partially opened blinds. As the rays of light shown through the blinds, William groaned and rolled over on his side, facing away from the sun. Sleeping in was never a luxury while on duty, therefore William wanted to take advantage of this opportunity and get as much sleep as possible.

Barely opening his eyes, William looked over at the digital clock that rested on his nightstand. The time read 12:00 PM.

_"Well, that's a start,"_ though William.

Having already slept through half the day, William decided that he night as well emerge from his slumber. He sluggishly threw off the thin white blanket and move off the single mattress bed. The soft shag carpet that blanketed William's room engulfed his bare feet. Sitting up, William stretched his arms and then got down onto the floor.

Being in the military has made William develop a strict daily regiment regarding physical exercise, and just because he was on vacation doesn't mean he'll go soft. In push-up position, William decided to increase the number of pushups from one hundred to two hundred. In under two minutes, William had completed the push-ups. His muscles rippled as he flexed them before moving onto his back for crunches. Once one hundred crunches were out of the way, William felt like he had done enough and stood up. He walked over to his duffle bag which rested on the small wooden dresser in his room. William reached into it and pulled out a comb. Once his nasty bed head was addressed, he put on cameo dress pants, a white muscle shirt, and then exited into the hallway.

The house was as quite as a mouse, which seemed very odd. Being a Saturday, William had expected a little more commotion about the house. William walked down the hallway and turned right, heading into the dining room which conjoined with the kitchen. Looking at the refrigerator, William noticed a small sticky note addressed to him. Removing the note, he read the message in his head.

_"William, your father and I are away at work. Miko is out with her science fiction club. Have fun and don't get into trouble. Love, Mom."_

_"Miko's in science fiction club," _thought William. _"I find that hard to believe."_

Setting the note down on the granite counter next to the fridge, William opened the fridge and pulled out a half empty carton of milk. His mom would probably shoot him if she say him do this, but William didn't care, he was twenty eight after all. So, he uncapped the carton and took a nice long swig of the refreshing liquid.

_"Have fun,"_ thought William. _"What's fun to do in Jasper?"_

In all truthfulness, Jasper, Nevada was one of the most boring cities north of Vegas. There was literally nothing of real interest in the town, not even a legit shopping mall. It was the stereotypical quite American town. The only good thing about Jasper was its location. It was a about a two hour drive south via back roads to the Vegas Strip. You'd think it would bring the town some descent attention, but once people where on the Strip, they tended to not want to leave.

In short, there was jack shit to do in Jasper. William began to have second thoughts about coming home instead of heading to Vegas with the rest of his unit. Chugging the last of the milk, William glanced over to the clock that hung over the simple two burner stove. It was around William's normal lunch time, and William was too lazy to make something for himself.

The only option for quick and easy food was the fast food chain restaurant KO Burger. God knows why a big-wig company like KO burger would open up a fast food establishment in a tiny town such as Jasper. However, it does draw a good crowd, mainly comprised of teenagers.

_"Greasy, calorie ridden, heart attack on a bun it is,"_ thought William.

Exiting the kitchen, William walked back into his room to put on an over shirt. Sifting through his duffle bag, William pulled out one of his cameo dress shirts. Once his arms were through his sleeves, William slipped the buttons through the slots, tightening the shirt around his white muscle shirt. Fully dressed, William opened up a side pocket on the bag and pulled out two Velcro patches; one was his name tag, the other was his rank. William usually like to wear his uniform around just because he could and also for the discounts it brought him Before leaving William pulled a black case out from under his bed. Using his three number combination, William unlocked the case, revealing his custom IMI Desert Eagle. The Desert Eagle in William's possession used .50 caliber Action Express rounds. It also packed a laser sight on the under barrel and an extended magazine chambered for fourteen rounds instead of seven. It also had a fiber optic scope for better accuracy and a rubber grip on the handle for a more steady aim. Taking the weapon and its holster out of the box, William loaded a magazine in, attached the holster onto his belt, and holstered the weapon. He then grabbed two extra magazines and put them in the holster's tactical pockets.

Dressed for success, William grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. When William exited the house, the Nevada heat hit him like a wall. One would think being in Kazakhstan for almost a year would make William immune to intense heat. In reality and contrary to popular belief, most of Kazakhstan is dominated by cold, Siberian like weather due to its close proximity to Siberia. A year in northern Kazakhstan really took a toll on William's once great heat resistance.

Not wishing to sweat all over his dress shirt, William jogged over to his HMMWV and hopped into the driver's seat. Buckled up, William ignited the engine and pulled out into the street. Turning the HMMWV to the left, he shifted the gear into drive and headed down the street. KO Burger, along with all the other shops in Jasper, was located in the center of town while the suburbs outlined the center. The lone highway cut straight through the town, making it look very out of place.

Instead of saving time on the highway, William decided to take neighborhood roads. It was a more scenic route. As he headed down the two lane street, William observed the people going about their daily lives in Jasper. Dogs were being walked, children were playing in their yards, elderly people were scoffing at the hooligans on the skateboards and bikes.

_"Yep, typical Jasper,"_ thought William.

Stopping at an intersection, William saw a white race car with checkered decals on the doors and the number thirty eight on the doors and hood pull up alongside his HMMWV. William was surprised to see such a high end car in boring old Jasper, so he unrolled his window.

"Sweet ride buddy," commented William. "What model is it?"

Without unrolling the window, the operator of the vehicle said, "Uhhh... thanks. It's a LeMans make."

"Wow, really," said William in a very surprised tone. "That must've cost an arm and a leg."

"It was cheaper than you think," remarked the operator.

The light turned green, and the split second that it did, the white race car screeched down the street. William crossed the intersection and entered into the center of Jasper. KO Burger came up immediately on his right just as he passed into the shopping area. William turned on his right turn signal and turned into the drive thru of KO Burger. He drove up to the microphone and waited for the employee.

"Welcome to KO Burger where every burger is a knock out. May I take your order," stated a teenage boy.

"Hi, can I have a number one large combo with a chocolate shake," ordered William. And is there any type of Military discount?"

The teen went to ask his boss and then came back, "Yes there is. Three dollars and ninety-nine cents and the first window."

William put the HMMWV back into drive and pulled around to the first window. The teen opened up the service window and William handed him a five dollar bill. The teen could tell that William was military by his dress and the fact he was driving an HMMWV.

"You can keep the change kid," smiled William.

"Wow, thanks Mr. ..," stuttered the teen.

"Captain Fox," stated William.

"Right, thanks Captain Fox. Names Jackson Darby, but everyone calls me Jack," said Jack.

Jack handed William the greasy bag of fast food along with the shake.

"See you around Jack," said William just before he pulled away with the food safely in his lap.

Out of the KO Burger drive thru, William headed down the street a little more and then stopped in front of the main drainage ditch for what little rain that fell in Jasper. Pulling up to the side of the ditch, William put the HMMWV in park and began to eat.

* * *

Down the road a ways, two Decepticon foot soldiers, more commonly known as Vehicons, were driving down the road. Megatron had ordered them out on patrol in Jasper in search of Autobot or energon activity.

"Man, nothing fun ever happens while we're out on patrol," complained the first Vehicon over a closed channel radio

"You got that right," agreed the second Vehicon.

When the two Vehicon's passed by KO Burger and came up on the drainage ditch, they noticed Williams parked HMMWV.

"Hold up," said the first Vehicon. "Isn't that the Autobot Bulkhead?"

"Looks like the scum," sneered the second Vehicon.

"Think we should go ahead and scrap him for Lord Megatron," asked the first Vehicon.

"Wait, what if it isn't Bulkhead and just a fleshy," asked the second Vehicon.

"Who cares, those humans can't hurt us," laughed the first Vehicon.

The second one chuckled and said, "Let's scrap him!"

The two Vehicon's revved up their engines and sped down the street, reaching speeds of up to one hundred miles per hour. Looking to his left, William saw the two sport cars racing towards him on a direct collision course.

Swallowing the piece of cheeseburger he was eating, William said, "Oh shit."

**CLIFFHANGER! The next chapter will have some action and the introducing of William to the Autobots. Review and what not**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, as promised. Good amount of action in it. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Prime and all characters, except my OC, belong to Hasbro. Do not sue me please!**

Chapter 4

The two sports cars were only a few seconds away from ramming William. Quickly, he smashed open the glass on the door and aimed the Desert Eagle at the rapidly approaching cars. Aiming down the reflex sight, William fired off two rounds into both of the windshields of the cars, hoping to kill the drivers. However, the cars continued their approach. Desperate, William fired off an entire clip into the windshields, shattering them completely. The shattered windshields revealed a driverless car.

"What the fu-" the car's slammed into the side of the HMMWV, causing the steel to buckle in, digging into William's left leg and splitting open several layers of skin. William hollered as blood flowed out of the wound in a constant trickle, spreading down his pants and pooling on the floor. The car's continued accelerating, managing to push the car over the small guard rail and sent it tumbling down the slope and into the drainage ditch. Hitting the ground of the ditch along with the five or six rolls, William passed out in the cabin of the HMMWV.

* * *

Back up at the top of the drainage ditch, the two Vehicon's sat in idle, waiting for the HMMWV to transform into Bulkhead.

"Shouldn't he have transformed already," asked the second Vehicon.

"Yea, he should've," said the first Vehicon.

Waiting and hoping that the HMMWV would transform, the two Vehicon's sat at the top for two minutes. Still not seeing any spectacular transformation, the Vehicon's transformed into their robot modes and hopped over the guard rail, slid down the slope, and landed in the ditch.

"Nice going dumbass," growled the second Vehicon as they looked at the wreckage.

"Shut-up will ya," ordered the first Vehicon. "Let's finish off the fleshy and get out of here.

* * *

William snapped back into conciseness. His once clean shirt was now stained with his own blood along with his pants and some of his face. The HMMWV was still upside down, which prevented large amounts of blood from pouring out of the laceration on his left leg. But the blood was rushing to and around his head, making him woozy. Looking down, William saw his Desert Eagle resting on the ceiling of the HMMWV. Strapped in, William tried to reach out and grab it, but his finger's barely reached the grip.

A loud thudding was coming from outside the HMMWV and sounding like it was coming towards the driver's side. William stopped moving and sat perfectly still, waiting to see what it was. The thudding stopped, putting William at ease, however a large metal hand ripped off the door of the driver's side, dislodging the jagged piece of metal that was cutting into him. Panicking, William hastily unstrapped himself, hitting his head on the ceiling. However, this put him closer to the Desert Eagle, which he picked up and loaded in a fresh magazine, putting the empty one in the holster's empty tactical pocket.

The large hand came back around and dragged William out of the car, throwing him up against the drainage ditch wall. Sitting upright, the blood began to trickle out of the wound once more, pooling around his leg. Looking up, William saw two towering Vehicon's, to which he estimated he reached up to just below their knees.

"Look at him," laughed the first Vehicon. "He's going to lubricate all over himself!"

Not taking too kindly to their laughter and attack, William aimed his Desert eagle at the second Vehicon.

"Oh, is the wee little fleshy going to shoot me with his-" William pulled the trigger, activating the firing pin on the shell, sending the .50 AE bullet straight into the Vehicon's left optic. Energon began to pour out of the bullet wound, splattering all over the ground and William. Some of the energon landed on William's wound, burning like a hot coal as it dispersed into his bloodstream.

"MY OPTIC," hollered the second Vehicon, "HE SHOT OUT MY OPTIC!"

The first Vehicon morphed his right hand into a very large energon blaster and aimed it directly at William. William would've shot back, but his vision started to become disoriented and blurred. His chest became very tight, making breathing nearly impossible. As he was passing out, all he heard was the whining of the charging up blaster.

* * *

Smokescreen was speeding down the drainage ditch, going full throttle to prevent the Vehicon's from killing William. Transforming, he lunged out at the Vehicon that was about to make abstract art with William's brains. Smokescreen tackled the Vehicon to the ground and activated the cannon in his left arm. He placed it up against the Vehicon's head, and ended the miserable Decepticon's life. The energon blast completely exploded the Vehicon's head, splattering energon and metal all over the ground. Getting up, Smokescreen turned to face the one-eyed Vehicon.

"Aw, what happened to your eye," taunted Smokescreen. "Surely a human couldn't have done that to a mighty Decepticon."

"Get fragged Autobot," shouted the Vehicon as he drew his blaster.

The Vehicon shot a blast of energon at Smokescreen, but his aim was skewed. Smokescreen easily dodged the blast and fired off his own, blasting a hole straight through the Vehicon. Shutting down, the Vehicon fell over, energon leaking from the hole. With the Vehicon's dealt with, Smokescreen ran over to William, who was completely knocked out and barely breathing.

"Hey, you okay," asked Smokescreen.

William was unresponsive. Smokescreen recognized him as the human who had complimented him on his vehicle form; he also noticed the laceration on his left leg and some energon leaking out of it along with blood.

Activating his comlink, Smokescreen said, "Ratchet, I need bridge back to base. I've got an injured human here whose been exposed to energon."

Immediately, a green vortex opened up behind Smokescreen. Picking up William and cradling him in his enormous arms, Smokescreen ran through the swirling vortex and into the Autobot base. Once inside, Ratchet closed the ground bridge and called June Darby. Running over to the medical bay, Smokescreen laid William down on the lone human sized hospital bed. The ground bridge opened up again, and June came running through with a large medical bag in hand.

"I've got to extract the energon from the wound before you sew up his skin," stated Ratchet as he quickly wheeled William into the large energon administer/extractor chamber.

As Ratchet shut the door and activated the extraction process, June laid out her tools from the white bag and put on surgical gloves and a mask. The energon was extracted from William's body with ease, mainly because it is thicker than human blood. The energon collected in a large canister, filling it almost half way. Ratchet opened the door, allowing June to wheel William out and begin stitching the wound.

Optimus Prime walked up to Smokescreen and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Optimus sir, I was out on patrol when I saw two Decepticon's beating up on this human. I intervened and stopped the Decepticon's," explained Smokescreen"

"Well done Smokescreen. You helped save a human life at the near cost of your own," complimented Optimus.

"It was no big deal," said Smokescreen. "I was all like 'whoosh' and the Decepticon's were like 'ah' and then I was like-" Optimus put his large hand on Smokescreen's shoulder- "I mean, just doing my duty sir."

"I shall contact Agent Fowler and let him know that clean-up is necessary," said Optimus. "Mrs. Darby, how is the human."

Mrs. Darby was tying off the last stitch and said, "Fine Optimus. The wound is stitched up and free of infection. He'll be out for a few hours, 3 at best. While he's asleep, I'll head over to the hospital and grab a bag of O negative for a transfusion. Ratchet, would be so kind as to bridge me there?"

"Of course Mrs. Darby," said Ratchet as he walked over to the ground bridge control.

Before June walked through the ground bridge, Optimus turned to face her and said, "Thank you for your assistance Mrs. Darby."

"Always glad to help Optimus. And tell Jack I said 'hi'," smiled June.

Optimus nodded before she entered into the ground bridge.

**Review and what not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. For some reason, I found this chapter to be very awkward to write. I think it might have something to do with introductions and such. But I digress...**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Transformers Prime characters except my OC.**

Chapter 5

William opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was starring down the barrel of some sort of alien robot. However, all he saw was the high ceiling of the room he was in. When he thought about it, the ceiling seemed a bit large for a hospital room. William turned his head to the right.

_"Yep,"_ he though, _"this is definitely not a hospital."_

The stone floor combined with the rock walls contributed to what gave away the semi obvious. However, the big factor, and by big he literally meant BIG factor, was the titanic robot working near a series of large computer monitors. Slowly, William reached down to grab his Desert Eagle, but drew nothing but air. In a slight panic, William looked over to his left and saw an IV sticking out of his wrist along with his weapon and uniform laid out on a plywood table supported by cinderblocks. Looking down, William found himself wearing blue scrubs along with his tactical belt.

June was sitting nearby and noticed William moving around, trying to reach the table. She walked over to him and sat him upright.

"Where am I," asked William in a daze as June removed the IV drip and hung it on the hanger with the half empty blood bag.

"The Autobot base," replied June.

"Auto- what," asked William.

"Optimus will explain the situation," replied June. "Now, are you experiencing any sort of chest pains or headaches?"

"Who are you," questioned William.

"June Darby," replied June. "Now, please answer the question."

"No, I'm fine," said William. "But what is that- that thing."

William was pointing over to Ratchet, who he watched as he typed away on the computer.

"Optimus will explain everything to you. Just relax," comforted June.

"Who the hell is Optimus," asked William.

"I am Optimus Prime," said Optimus after walking over to the med bay.

Almost having a heart attack, William rolled over, falling out of his bed and onto the floor. The plywood table fell over with him, allowing him to grab his weapon. He quickly stood up and aimed the weapon at Optimus's head and pulled the trigger. However, the chamber was empty, so the only thing that came out was a harmless click.

"Please Captain Fox, we aren't going to hurt you," said Optimus.

"Well excuse the hell out of me if I don't believe you," sneered William as he loaded in a fresh magazine. "The last giant talking robot nearly blew my brains all over the ground."

"I can understand that you are shaken up from your ordeal Captain Fox," comforted Optimus, keeping cool as the laser sight was aiming directly at his right optic, "But we have no intention of harming you in any way."

"Captain, please relax," said June as she placed her hand on his arms. "They won't hurt you."

Hesitating, William lowered his weapon to his hips but still kept his hands on the grip and his finger resting on the trigger. He was still very skeptical of the titanic robot or whatever this Optimus Prime was and their intentions, whether they be good or bad. But the fact that June vouched for them and the fact that she was human swayed his thoughts to be more cooperative.

Optimus saw that William was willing to listen to what he had to say and began," We are an sentient robotic race from the distant planet known as Cybertron. I am the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. We are here on your Earth to protect it from the war mongering of the dark lord of the Decepticons Megatron. His thirst for war engulfed Cybertron, rendering it uninhabitable. When came to Earth many years ago and have formed an alliance with your government."

William was awestruck. He completely lowered his weapon and dropped it on the floor. Slowly, he sat down on the bed. He had just found out that aliens actually existed and were living on Earth for God knows how long. The tale completely fascinated him beyond comprehension.

"Are you okay," asked Optimus.

"Fine, except for the fact that I'm talking to an alien robot," said William with a dazed look. "Talking robots from outer space... who would've guessed."

"Please stop calling us robots," scoffed Ratchet, "the term is degrading. I'd like to be called by my name, which is Ratchet, not 'robot'."

"How many of you are there," asked William.

"Currently seven of us on Earth; me, Optimus, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Wheeljack," stated Ratchet, still over at his computers. "There are probably countless others scattered throughout the stars.

"What about the Deceptibots," asked William.

"Decepticon's? Megatron's got a whole warship full of 'em," replied Smokescreen, who had overheard the conversation and walked over to William. "How's the leg?"

"Fine, uhhh," stuttered William.

"Smokescreen, the Autobot who saved you," introduced Smokescreen.

"Thank you Smokescreen, but who attacked me anyways," asked William. "I'm only a United States Military Black-Ops Captain. The only people who could possible want me dead are terrorist cells in the eastern parts of the war."

"I got a good look at your car, well, what was left of it," stated Smokescreen. "It looked a lot like Bulkhead's vehicle form. The cons must've thought it was Bulkhead and tried to kill you."

"Vehicle form," asked William.

"Cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons, have the ability to 'transform' into vehicles," explained Optimus.

"Like so," said Smokescreen.

William watched in astonishment as Smokescreen's body transformed into the white LeMan's race car right before his eyes. He was amazed at how every car part that showed on his normal body make up the intricate machine that was the automobile. After showing off, Smokescreen transformed back into his normal form.

"By the way, thanks for the complement earlier today," thanked Smokescreen.

William nodded a 'you're welcome' but then became worried. With each great secret, there came a great consequence. And a secret as great as this that was kept by the government warranted a pretty severe consequence for those who found out.

"So what now, will I be dumped on the side of the road and told to forget I ever saw any of you," asked William.

"Since you have become involved with our conflict, you shall be under our watch," said Optimus. "Smokescreen has already volunteered to be your guardian."

"Well more liked ordered to," smiled Smokescreen. "But I'm kinda glad. Hanging around the base with Ratchet isn't the best type of fun."

"I can hear you," said Ratchet.

William and Smokescreen laughed a bit. Tired of sitting on the ground floor and having to look up at the Autobots, William stood up from the bed and tried to walk. However, he moved at a slow hobble as he headed towards the stairs. Smokescreen noticed his struggles and knelt down. Stretching out his large hand, he offered to carry William over to the platform that sat at eye level to the Autobots. Seeing that it might take him a while and that his wound was still fresh, William sat down on the hand. Gently, Smokescreen lifted his hand upwards and dropped William off at the platform.

"Thanks Smoke," thanked William.

"No problem buddy," smiled Smokescreen. "Gotta look out for my partner."

"Partner eh," said William. "Good to know that we're equals."

"Well, junior partner," corrected Smokescreen.

William chuckled slightly and then, using the railing for support, hobbled over to a set of human-sized computers. Sitting down in the padded chair, William swiveled it around, facing Optimus, Ratchet, and Smokescreen.

Seeing that her work was done, June walked over to the entrance to the ground-bridge and asked, "Ratchet, could you please bridge me back to my home?"

"Of course Mrs. Darby," replied Ratchet.

With the coordinates already in the computer, Ratchet pulled the lever, activating the ground bridge. June thanked him and walked through the green vortex, disappearing when she reached the center of it. When she was safely on the other side, Ratchet powered down the ground-bridge.

"What the hell was that," asked William, astounded once again.

"It's called a ground bridge. It is a special type of Cybertronian transport that allows us to reach any destination in a second," explained Ratchet.

"That's amazing! Have you supplied the United States with this technology," asked William.

"Such technology would do much more harm than good if supplied to the human race," said Optimus. "We have seen your history with wars. Technology that we use will only bring about the destruction of your planet."

William thought about what Optimus had said and replied by saying, "Fair enough."

"So, do any more humans, beside the United States Government, know about you guys," asked William.

"Three teenagers from this town," replied Optimus. "Their names are Jack, Rafael, and Miko."

"MIKO," exclaimed William.

"You know her," asked Smokescreen.

"Yes, I do," exclaimed William. "She's staying with my parents as a part of an exchange program. Why the hell is she involved!?"

"Same as you. She came in contact with us," replied Ratchet.

William was astounded to here that Miko was involved with an alien war in a manner of speaking. It was very frightening for William to hear after he was nearly killed by a Cybertronian earlier today. No doubt the same has almost happened to Miko on several occasions.

"Has she gotten into trouble," asked William even though he already knew the answer.

"Don't get me started," groaned Ratchet, signifying a big fat YES.

"Great, while I'm away risking my life, she's in Jasper risking hers," said William.

"Easy Captain Fox," said Optimus," When Jack, Rafael, and Miko became involved, I assigned Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead to be their guardians."

The fact that Miko was under protection by a gigantic transforming robot aided in relaxing William's nerves, but he still had a bad feeling about her involvement. The last thing William wanted in the entire universe was to see Miko get hurt more than she already has been.

Mulling over his thoughts, the sounds of car engines filled the chamber, echoing off the walls. Three vehicles, two cars and a sports bike, rolled down the ramp that led to the outside of the base. Stopping in front of the ground bridge, Jack, Raf, and Miko climbed out of their Autobot companions and stood by them as they transformed.

"What's going on," asked Jack.

"We were just briefing the newest edition to Team Prime," stated Smokescreen.

"Another Autobot," asked Arcee.

"Yes! I call giving the tour," exclaimed Miko.

"A tour isn't necessary Miko," said William.

**FINALLY! The awkwardness is done. Review and what not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. School work had me occupied, but I managed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. Verklagen Sie mich nicht (Don't sue me).**

Chapter 6

"Why are you here," asked Miko.

"Captain Fox was-" Optimus began

"Can it Optimus," ordered Miko as she stormed up the ladder opposite the ground bridge console.

"I could ask you the same thing," said William.

"Why do you always have to get involved with ever single aspect of my life," exclaimed Miko.

"Because it's my job to protect you," stated William.

Miko stomped her foot on the ground and yelled, "Stop treating me like a child! I don't need to be babied by you!"

"I'm not trying to baby you Miko. I'm trying to keep you safe," said William, raising his voice.

"I don't need YOU to keep me safe, I've got Bulkhead to do that," stated Miko.

William looked over her shoulder and saw Bulkhead staring back at him with an angered expression over his face.

"Oh yea, was Bulkhead around to keep you safe during your first month here, or did you suddenly forget who saved your ungrateful little ass," shouted William, his voice reaching Drill Sergeant levels.

The look on Miko's face after he yelled at her burned its way into William's brain. She was in complete shock at William's level of intensity. Her eyes began to become filled with tears as she remembered what had happened. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and her lips quivered as she began to cry.

"I didn't ask for you to help me," she whimpered.

"Oh, and where would you be if I didn't," asked William in a slightly lowered but equally furious tone.

Not wanting to cry in front of her friends and not wanting to give William the assumed satisfaction of seeing her cry, Miko pushed pass William and ran into the human sized service elevator that led to the top of the mesa. William felt terrible, but knew that Miko knew he was right.

"Nice going," growled Bulkhead as he walked over to the larger elevator inside the silo itself so he could comfort Miko.

"What was that all about," asked Jack.

"It's complicated... Jack," said William as he looked up and was surprised to see the KO Burger employee. "You know about the Autobots?"

"Me and Raf were one of the first and only people to see them," replied Jack.

"They saw us engaging some Vehicons in Jasper," said Arcee. "I'm Arcee by the way."

Bumblebee emitted a series of beeps.

"He said he's Bumblebee," translated Raff, noticing William's puzzled face. "And I'm Raf."

"What happened to your leg," asked Arcee, noticing the stitches.

"Some Decepticons rammed my HMMWV off the road an tried to blast my brains all over Jasper," explained William. "Smokescreen, my new guardian, was the one who saved me."

"It was no biggy," boasted Smokescreen.

Bumblebee emitted several beeps followed by a short buzz.

"Bee wants' to know if you're military," translated Raf.

"Captain William J. Fox of the United States Military Black Ops unit Charlie Omega One, or CO-1," saluted William jokingly.

"Pretty long title sir," smiled Arcee.

"You put it on letters," asked Jack.

"Occasionally," stated William.

"So why attack him," asked Arcee. "Aside from his status, which doesn't really matter to the Decepticons, why bother?"

"They simply mistook his car for Bulkhead's alternate form," said Smokescreen.

"So, anyone want to give me a tour," asked William.

"I'll do it," volunteered Raf.

"Lead the way then," said William as he hobbled behind Raf.

* * *

The top of the missile silo opened up, raising Bulkhead up onto the mesa's rocky surface. He stepped off the elevator and walked along the rock looking for Miko.

Bulkhead was seething with anger. He had no tolerance for bullies, and it seemed like William was a pretty big one. It failed to cross his mind that Miko was also at fault. Searching along the rocky edges of the mesa, Bulkhead noticed Miko sitting atop a fairly large boulder by human standards with her head in between her knees.

"Miko," he said.

"Go away Bulk," cried Miko.

Not wanting to leave his fragile partner behind when she was this upset, Bulkhead walked over to the boulder and sat down.

"Listen Miko. William's just a big jerk. You don't need to take any crap from him," stated Bulkhead. "Not as long as I'm here."

Miko lifted her head up and looked over at Bulkhead. She got up on her feet and jumped onto his shoulder. Miko hugged him, her arms halfway around his neck.

"Thanks Bulk," smiled Miko.

"If he ever makes you cry again, I'll smash him into the ground," said Bulkhead.

Miko laughed and said, "Let's go play some video games."

Still on Bulkheads shoulder, Miko and the Autobot walked back to the silo lift. As the lift descended, Miko thought that Bulkhead was only kidding about smashing William if he ever made her cry again, but in reality, Bulkhead was serious. If William so much as made her sniffle, Bulkhead would make him pay dearly.

* * *

"Here's where the Autobots keep the Iacon relics," said Raf as he and William looked down a corridor with multiple rooms.

"Iacon," asked William.

"It was the Autobot capital back on Cybertron. It housed the Hall of Records where many of these relics were kept. When the war broke out, the relics were launched off of Cybertron to be kept out of the hands of the Decepticons.

"What do they do," asked William.

"Most of them are weapons constructed for use in the war," stated Raf.

"Do the Decepticons have more than us," asked William.

"Only be a little," said Raf. "A few weeks ago, we managed to swipe four sets of coordinates from their Warship. The Autobots managed to get one out of the four relics."

"Wow," said William. "This is amazing."

"You get used to it," smiled Raf.

They moved on from the storage area of the relics, continuing down the oversized hallway.

"Hey Raf, does Miko ever talk about me," asked William.

"I hadn't heard about you until yesterday afternoon," replied Raf. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," stated William.

"What was the fighting all about," asked Raf.

"It's... complicated," said William. "In short, I did something for her own good and now she hates me."

"I know how you feel," said Raf.

"Really," asked William.

"Yea. I'm the middle child of a large family and my siblings always do things that the others hate," explained Raf. "Despite that, we all still love each other. Families have to stick together."

"Wow Raf," said William. "For a twelve year old, you sure do know a lot about this type of stuff."

Raf smiled and they continued to walk deeper into the base. As they walked, William noticed the first human sized door he's seen in the base, besides the elevator.

"Hey Raf, what's that," asked William while pointing at the steel framed door.

"I have no idea. I've actually never been this far into the base before," said Raf.

With his curiosity peaked, William walked over to the door and tried the handle. The door was locked, which wasn't that much of a surprise. Since the door was locked, William had a pretty good idea on what might be back there. Scanning the walls for anything to use to open the sealed door, William noticed a steel crowbar next to a fire hydrant on the wall opposite the door. He hobbled over to the crowbar and picked it up in his hands. Ready to pry open the door, William hobbled back and jammed the wedge side of the crowbar into the door, down near the handle.

His muscles bulged as he pushed the crowbar away from himself in order to break open the door. Using his upper body strength William managed to break the lock on the door, granting him entry into the mysterious room. William dropped the crowbar on the ground, sending a loud clang echoing throughout the hall. Slowly, he enter the dark room and searched for a light switch. His fingers landed upon one and flicked it to the on position. The lights flickered and then came on, illuminating the room.

"Holy shit," exclaimed William.

"What," asked Raf as he ran over to look.

The mysterious room revealed itself to be an armory. The concrete walls were lined with racks, each slot occupied by some sort of weapon. The inner area of the room had several shelves, each one displaying radiation suits and Kevlar body armor. The far back wall was laced with all sorts of explosives, ranging from pineapple grenades to satchel charges.

"When was this base last used," asked William.

"My guess is during the Cold War," replied Raf. "Should I go tell Optimus about our find?"

"Yea," said William. "I'll stay here and take stock."

While Raf ran back to the central part of the base, William walked into the armory. In a discussion about guns, William would be described as a "gun nut". However, he likes to think of himself as a "gun enthusiast". Currently, he's a card carrying member of the NRA and a large number of other gun related organizations. Whenever he is around guns, he's like a kid in a candy store.

Walking among the shelves, William was astounded by the amount of weapons stocked in the armory. M14's to M60's lined the shelves along with various types of handguns and high powered rifles. What also surprised William was the quality of the weapons. Despite being in storage for several years, the guns didn't have a speck of dust on them and looked just like new. Most likely the room was vacuumed sealed from the elements.

William heard the thudding of the approaching Autobots and hobbled back out to meet them.

"Rafael has informed me that you have found an armory stocked with human weapons," said Optimus.

"Yes sir," said William. "The room is filled to the brim with firearms. It pretty much has everything from small handguns to heavy duty rocket launchers."

"Cool, now we have something to do other than play video games," said Miko as she made a finger gun and pretended to shoot at an invisible target.

"None of you shall go near this armory," said Optimus.

"What," exclaimed Miko and William at the same time.

"These weapons shall be shipped out come tomorrow," said Optimus.

"Wait Optimus, I have proper firearm training. I've served three tour of duties on Afghanistan, gone on several high security missions, and even toppled small governments," said William. "My point being, I would really like to keep the guns here so I can have some fun with them."

"Wait, if he gets to shoot, I want to," protested Miko.

"No way Miko. The last thing I want you to do is get behind a dangerous weapon," ordered William. "You could easily hurt yourself."

Even though Bulkhead knew that Miko shooting a gun was a bad idea, he said, "If she wants to shoot, let her."

"Bulkhead," said Arcee.

"What, she can handle it," said Bulkhead.

"No way tin head," said William. "If I say she can't shoot, she can't shoot."

"What did you call me you pint sized piece of Cybertronian-" Bulkhead began.

"Enough," said Optimus. "William, I shall leave the weapons here, but they shall be relocated to a more secure and accessible location for us Autobots.

"Thank you Optimus sir," smiled William.

"For now, we shall not dwell on the matter," said Optimus.

The group began to walk back to the main part of the base with Miko and Bulkhead leading. Miko was angry that William had managed to prevent her from shooting and so was Bulkhead. William and Smokescreen were in the back.

"What was Bulkhead about to call me," asked William.

"You don't want to know," remarked Smokescreen.

Once back in the central area, William looked down at his watch and noticed the time. It was almost 6:00 PM. His parents should be arriving home soon, so he figured he'd better get home so he could tell them, well more like lie to them, about what happened to his leg.

"Hey Smoke," you mind taking me home," asked William.

"Sure, but why so early," asked Smokescreen.

"Parents should be getting home soon and they'll freak out about what happened to my leg," said William. "Need to think up what I'm going to say."

"Alright, hop in," said Smokescreen just before he transformed into his vehicle form.

"Miko," exclaimed William. "Time to go!"

"I go when I feel like it," stated Miko as she started up the racing game with Jack and Raf while Bulkhead and Bumblebee observed.

"I said no-" Bulkhead turned around towards William and knelt down so his blue optics were at eye level with the tiny human.

"She's coming home with me fleshy," growled Bulkhead.

William stared into the blue optics, standing his ground against the Autobot.

"She's coming home with me tin head," said William.

Arcee, who was standing nearby, noticed the confrontation and walked over to the two.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Just setting things straight with the newbie," said Bulkhead.

"Well why don't you two simmer down. No one has to get hurt," said Arcee.

"Only one person is going to get hurt," said Bulkhead.

"My thoughts exactly," smirked William.

Optimus noticed the situation and said, "Bulkhead, William, stand down."

"Yes sir," said William and Bulkhead as they took their eyes off each other.

William hobbled over to Smokescreen and climbed into the driver's side. Kicking the gear into drive, the two sped up the ramp and out into the Nevada desert.

"Those two are going to be trouble," said Ratchet to Optimus.

"Don't worry my old friend. They shall soon find out that they have more in common than they think."

**Pretty good stuff! Prepare for more awesomeness and what not. There might be some MECH involvement even though their founder Silas is now a science experiment of Knockout's twisted medical labs. Review please. **


End file.
